1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coaxial cable connector, and more particularly to a coaxial cable connector in which the connection terminal can be securely connected with an internal conductor of a coaxial cable for reliable transmission of electrical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous coaxial cables are used for the internal wiring of IT devices such as laptop computers and compact electronic devices such as home electric appliances, and such coaxial cables are usually used by being electrically connected to the respective conductors of other cables, substrates or the like.
In order to electrically connect such coaxial cables to, for example, a conductor of another cables, conventionally, internal conductors of the respective coaxial cables are one by one soldered to the conductor of other corresponding cables. As a result, internal conductors of coaxial cables were electrically connected to the conductors of other cables.
Nevertheless, with this electrical connection method, connection errors during the soldering process would often occur, and there is a problem in that the electrical connection between the internal conductors of coaxial cables and the conductors of other cables could not be conducted with precision.
Moreover, since the soldering process is complicated, there is a problem in that much time is required for the connection process, and that the loss is great due to failures of the connection process.
In order to overcome such problems, conventionally, a coaxial cable connector has been proposed as a device for electrically connecting the internal conductors of coaxial cables and the conductors of other cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,082 discloses a coaxial cable connector including a connection terminal to be connected to an internal conductor of a coaxial cable, and a metal shell for supporting the connection terminal via an insulator. The connection terminal is bent with respective bending forces of the shell and the insulator to make a pair of contact plates of the connection terminal retain the internal conductor of the coaxial cable. Accordingly, electrical connection is established between the internal conductor of the coaxial cable and the connection terminal.
In the above structure, the internal conductor of the coaxial cable is clamped from upper and lower sides by the pair of contact plates to establish the electrical connection between the internal conductor of the coaxial cable and the connection terminal. However, the internal conductor of the coaxial cable can be hardly securely retained by means of the contact plates. This often leads to poor contact between the internal conductor and the contact plates. As a result, it cannot be ensured that the contact plates are lastingly electrically connected with the internal conductor of the coaxial cable and the quality of signal transmission will be affected. Moreover, the internal conductor may be damaged due to clamping of the contact plates. This will result in deterioration of the electrical signal transmission performance of the coaxial cable connector.